


Выход

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: And Then There Were None - Christie
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: – ...Почему вы так уверены, что я вас не убью?– Надо же кому-то верить, – сказала Вера.Она говорила что-то еще, но Ломбард уже не слушал. И так все понятно. Конечно, ей надо хоть кому-то верить. Хотя бы потому, что она давно разучилась верить себе.
Relationships: Vera Claythorne/Hugo Hamilton, Vera Claythorne/Philip Lombard





	1. Нет выхода

– Си-ирил!  
Вспугнутая ее криком чайка тяжело перепорхнула с одного камня на другой.  
– Си-и-ирил!!!  
  
Вера догнала его, когда тот уже по пояс вошел в воду. Схватила и потащила на берег, не обращая внимание ни на возмущенные вопли, ни на то, что мальчишка отчаянно молотил ногами, стараясь посильнее задеть.  
  
– Боже мой, Сирил! Зачем ты так поступаешь? Твоя мама запрещает тебе купаться, когда никого нет рядом. Сирил, ты мог погибнуть! Пообещай мне никогда больше так не делать!  
– Нет! – он топнул ногой. – Я не хочу купаться под присмотром! Я не хочу возле берега! Хочу туда, к скале! И ты не должна слушать маму. Слушай меня! Я – лорд Хэмилтон, и все должны мне подчиняться! – заорал он.  
– Разумеется, – голос, тихий и насмешливый, так контрастировал с истеричными воплями мальчишки, что даже Вера замерла, прислушиваясь. А тот и вовсе застыл, так и не закрыв рот. – Вы – потомственный лорд Хэмилтон, мой дорогой. И все мы с радостью склоним перед вами головы… когда вам исполнится двадцать один год, – со смехом закончил молодой человек в светлом льняном костюме. – А пока…  
– Это не честно, дядя Хьюго, – буркнул Сирил. – Я к тому времени уже состарюсь и даже у берега плавать не смогу.  
– Уверяю тебя, все не так страшно, – снова рассмеялся «дядя Хьюго». – Мне уже двадцать семь, а я до сих пор не превратился в старую развалину. Правда, плавать никогда не любил. А вы, мисс?.. Как ваше имя?  
– Мисс Клейторн, – представилась она. – Вера Клейторн. Я новая гувернантка мистера…  
– Да, Оливия мне рассказала. Она от вас без ума, – при этих словах в лице «дяди Хьюго» что-то изменилось, но Вера не стала приглядываться. Может, просто тень от чаячьего крыла пронеслась? – А я – Хьюго Хэмилтон, дядя этого сорванца.  
– Эй, я вам не сорванец! – возмутился Сирил.  
– А что в этом такого? – мистер Хэмилтон улыбнулся, присел, так, чтобы смотреть племяннику в глаза, а не сверху вниз. – Я и сам был не лучше. Постоянно убегал от своей гувернантки.  
– Правда?  
– Конечно. Я считал, что уже взрослый. Настоящий мужчина, которым никто не может командовать. Сильный и смелый. Вот, как ты. Ну все, беги поздоровайся с мамой, а потом возвращайся – сыграем в мяч… Надеюсь, вы у нас задержитесь, мисс Клейтон, – повернулся он к Вере, когда мальчишка убежал, только пятки засверкали. – Вы кажетесь умной и ответственной девушкой. Какое счастье, что вам удалось поймать этого проказника! Боже, я даже думать не хочу, что могло бы случиться.  
Вера поёжилась. Да уж, за мальчишкой нужен глаз да глаз.  
– Как-то в газете писали, что у одной гувернантки ребенок утонул, невозможно поверить – в ванне! Ужасно, каким безалаберным людям некоторые доверяют детей! Но с вами такого точно не случится, правда?  
– Нет, что вы! Конечно, нет.  
– А еще вы очень красивы, – сказал вдруг он.  
И – не успела Вера ни покачать головой, не одобряя подобной темы, ни перевести разговор на что-то более нейтральное, – он так искренне, так обезоруживающе улыбнулся, что ей только и осталось, что принять комплимент:  
– Благодарю вас, мистер Хэмилтон.  
  
***  
  
– Вы в порядке, мисс Клейторн?  
Вера раздраженно обернулась: снова этот тип!  
– Да, – буркнула. Разрубленное тело дворецкого так и влекло к себе: приблизиться, взглянуть, рассмотреть. Она отворачивалась, едва сдерживая тошноту, и так зная, что не забудет это все до самой смерти. Которая, кстати, может наступить в любой момент.  
– Если вдруг что… Если понадобится помощь – я всегда рядом.  
Теперь Ломбард смотрел сочувственно и доброжелательно. Совсем не так, как в поезде.  
  
Тогда он пялился на нее, даже не «раздевая взглядом», а будто она уже была голая. И наверняка представлял, что сделал бы, если бы все-таки была. Мерзость, какая мерзость. И потом не отстал, зачем-то потащился за ней к стоянке такси. По крайней мере, она думала, что идет туда, а вместо этого заблудилась, уперлась в запертую дверь с надписью: «НЕТ ВЫХОДА».  
– Глупейшая надпись, – услышала вдруг. Оглянулась и увидела своего соседа по вагону. – Дурацкая и унылая.  
– И что, по-вашему, надо было здесь написать? – сердито спросила. Господи, он что, получше повода для знакомства не смог придумать?  
Красавчик усмехнулся:  
– Выход есть всегда. Только иногда он… с другой стороны. Именно это и следует писать в таких случаях. Так что, пойдем его искать, мисс?.. – он пропустил ее вперед и умолк, ожидая, что она представится.  
Вера промолчала – короткие дорожные романы не входили в ее планы. Да и вообще никакие не входили.  
Больше – никаких. Ни с кем, никогда.  
Хватит с нее.  
  
Хватит с нее…  
Людей, с которыми только недавно разговаривала – и вот, они уже умерли при неясных обстоятельствах. Хватит нависшей над всеми угрозы, страха, черными тучами сгустившегося над этим проклятым домом!  
  
Ломбард так и стоял рядом – спокойный, самоуверенный. Ему-то наверняка не страшно! И наверняка ничего не грозит. Ему… и тому, кто будет на его стороне.  
Ей вдруг захотелось броситься к нему на шею, заорать: «Да, да, помогите мне! Увезите меня отсюда! Я не хочу! Я не должна тут быть, я не…»  
– Благодарю вас, мистер Ломбард.  
Вера холодно поклонилась и прошла в дом. Не стоит заставлять мисс Брент ждать. Убийства убийствами, а завтрак никто не отменял.  
  
***  
  
– Не торопись… вот так.  
Мистер Хэмилтон терпеливо поправляет Сирила, помогает удобнее взяться за клюшку. Удар – и мячик падает точно в лунку.  
  
– Ура! Мама, я попал! Попа-ал!  
– Ты молодец, милый, – рассеянно улыбнулась леди Хэмилтон. Так же рассеянно взяла за руку Веру: – Вы чудо, дорогая. Не представляю, что бы я без вас делала. Без вас… и без Хьюго. Вы оба – моя палочка-выручалочка в этом безумном мире… Кстати, как вам это платье от мадам Скиапарелли?  
– Оно потрясающее.  
– Да… – она откинулась на спинку кресла, зажмурилась. – Потрясающе.  
  
– Кто сказал: «Хьюго»? – он незаметно подошел и теперь стоял рядом, сверкая белозубой улыбкой.  
– Я рассказывала Вере, что ты незаменим.  
Леди Хэмилтон все еще держала Веру за руку, поглаживала, перебирала пальцы – будто четки в ожерелье. Наверняка просто задумалась, но Вере все равно было неловко, а Хьюго этот жест, кажется, немного раздражал. Впрочем, он улыбнулся, услышав:  
– И что даже я, мать этого непоседы, удивляюсь, сколько у тебя терпения и любви к нему.  
– Двое мужчин всегда друг друга поймут, – сказал он. – Поверить не могу, что каких-то шесть лет назад я мечтал, чтобы у тебя, дорогая Оливия, родилась девочка!  
«Дорогая Оливия» рассмеялась:  
– Да уж, не повезло тебе! Или наоборот – повезло? С таким характером давно женился бы на какой-нибудь «золушке». А так у тебя еще есть шанс найти богатую красотку подходящего происхождения.  
– Никто не запретит мне жениться на «золушке» хоть завтра.  
– Не говори ерунды! – синие глаза леди Хэмилтон возмущенно сверкнули.  
  
***  
  
Кажется, Вера ошиблась насчет Ломбарда. Ненадолго же его хватило! Орёт – почти как она недавно, разве что не смеется истерически.  
– …Это безумие, безумие! – кричал он высоким, едва не срывавшимся голосом.  
Встретился взглядом с Верой, с ее расширившимися от ужаса глазами – и вдруг моментально взял себе в руки:  
– Мы все тут обезумели, – закончил прежним, спокойным тоном.  
  
– Теперь вы довольны? – насмешливо спросил Ломбард – через час после того, как в столовой обнаружили тело мисс Брент, а из ящика в его комнате – если, конечно, верить его словам – пропал пистолет. Конечно, он наверняка обращался ко всем, но Вере показалось, что именно к ней.  
Затеянный судьей обыск приближался к концу. Осталась только комната Ломбарда – именно ее сейчас переворачивали вверх дном остальные – и ее, Веры.  
Она с усилием отвела взгляд от загорелой груди Ломбарда. Когда обыскивали комнату доктора, тот замотался в простыню чуть ли не от шеи до пяток. Этот же повязал какую-то... набедренную повязку. У своих дикарей, что ли, научился? И теперь стоит, подпирает дверной косяк, будто нарочно стараясь ее смутить.  
Вера отошла подальше, к окну – чтобы скрыть от остальных заливший лицо румянец.  
На секунду обернулась – быстро, надеясь сделать это незаметно. И, конечно же, встретилась взглядом с Ломбардом. Он оглядел ее – почти как тогда, в поезде. Ухмыльнулся – мерзко так, понимающе. А может… Может, права была ее учительница, мисс Догерти? И она, Вера Клейтон, действительно порочна?  
Может, надо было еще тогда слушать своих учителей и почаще молиться, умоляя господа избавить ее от глупой страсти к низменному, телесному? А не проводить все свободное время на спортивной площадке, остервенело шлепая ракеткой по мячу, будто стараясь навсегда вбить его в стену? Не прыгать в бассейн с самой высокой вышки, не крутить «солнышко» на перекладине? И уж конечно, не вычеркивать в календаре дни, оставшиеся до совершеннолетия: когда закончится школа, и не будет больше ни злобного взгляда мисс Догерти, ни (даже не столько болезненного, сколько унизительного) битья линейкой по испачканным чернилами пальцам, ни стояния на коленях в углу. Только жизнь – красивая, счастливая, свободная.  
Может, если бы молилась тогда, не стояла бы сейчас здесь, в этом ужасном доме, умирая то от стыда, то от страха? Устроилась бы помощницей к какой-нибудь набожной даме, вроде безвременно почившей мисс Брент…  
От воспоминания о старой ханже Веру и вовсе дрожь пробрала. Та девочка, которую она убила… точнее, выгнала. До чего же ее жалко!  
Вера машинально прижала ладонь к животу, будто стараясь расслышать, почувствовать… Нет, глупость какая! Четыре года прошло, она давно и думать забыла, что однажды чуть не стала матерью.  
Но если бы тогда все прошло хорошо? Интересно, леди Хэмилтон приняла бы ее? Или тоже выставила бы за порог, напоследок прочитав нотацию?  
Как бы отнеслась к ее «падению» леди Хэмилтон? Леди «можешь звать меня Оливия»?  
  
– Теперь ваша комната, мисс Клейторн, – заявил судья. – Вы же понимаете, что никаких…  
– Я понимаю.  
  
Она ждала в коридоре, одетая в один только купальник. Забавно: на пляже, под жарким солнцем, он казался даже слишком строгим. Здесь же, в доме… И правда – как голая.  
Из комнаты доносились голоса. Вера прислушалась:  
– И куда вы собрались, мистер Ломбард?  
Он что-то тихо ответил, остальные принялись смущенно пересмеиваться.  
– А что, пусть идет! – это уже громко. Армстронг. – Если мы выйдем и найдем труп мисс Клейторн, то убийца точно Ломбард. А если его труп – то она.  
Вот же мерзавец! Не зря он ей сразу не понравился.  
  
Ломбард и правда тут же вышел, но не отправился по своим, так развеселившим остальных, делам, а остановился напротив нее. Ну хоть бы халат накинул, что ли? Или он ее нарочно дразнит?  
«Потому что видит, что вы такое, мисс Вера, – послышался, будто наяву, голос мисс Догерти. – Видит, чего вы стоите, всю вашу гнилую сущность!»  
– Я хотел бы вас поблагодарить, мисс Клейторн.  
– За что? – ей едва удалось скрыть изумление.  
– За то, что помогли мне… прийти в себя.  
– Но я ничего не сделала. – Вот Армстронг до этого ей точно «помог»: съездил по физиономии. Она же…  
– Поверьте мне – сделали.  
Ну что ж, если он настаивает.  
– Не стоит благодарности, мистер Ломбард.  
– «Филипп», – тихо поправил он.  
Вот, значит, как? Ну что ж, тогда…  
– Вера.  
– Вера, вам ведь тоже приходило в голову, что нам стоит держаться вместе? Что только вдвоем мы сможем выбраться из этой переделки? Одна вы не справитесь, а я…  
– Что «вы»? – И правда, разве не легче ему было бы выпутываться самому? Судя по всему, эта «переделка» для него не первая. Наверняка и посерьезнее случались?  
– Так вы согласны?  
Согласна ли она? О, еще как! Сама же не так давно думала, что если уж держаться за кого-то из пленников острова, то стоит выбрать именно его. А сейчас удача сама шла в руки: не надо просить, предлагать, навязываться. Только кивнуть. Ну и дальше не оплошать: быть рядом, помогать. Соглашаться на все, что он предложит, попросит… или потребует. От последней мысли у Веры снова предательски загорелись уши, и она быстро – только бы не заметил, не подумал чего-нибудь! – пробормотала:  
– Да, мистер… Э-э-э… Филипп. Я согласна.  
На всё.  
Всё. Что. Угодно.  
Только бы выбраться отсюда.  
  
***  
  
Свою комнату Вера никогда не запирала – что ей скрывать? К тому же, если Сирил среди ночи решит, что хочет пить, в туалет или поиграть – чем быстрее она окажется возле капризного мальчишки, тем лучше.  
Или она просто надеялась, что однажды дверь тихо скрипнет, приоткрываясь, и на пороге появится…  
  
– Можно мне войти? Кажется, я забыл пожелать тебе «спокойной ночи».  
– Хьюго!  
  
Они только что вернулись с вечерней прогулки – в последнее время, уложив Сирила, Вера выскальзывала через черный ход в парк. И там они с Хьюго могли часами бродить, вдыхая запах листвы и травы, любуясь подмигивавшими сквозь кроны деревьев звездами. Он не говорил Вере о любви… до сегодняшнего вечера, но она и так все знала, понимала. Как же можно было не догадаться, видя обращенное к ней радостное лицо, сияющие глаза? Так что недавнее объяснение не удивило ее, но сделало невероятно, невозможно счастливой. И, конечно же, она снова восхитилась добротой и самообладанием Хьюго: надо быть поистине удивительным человеком, чтобы любить Сирила – мальчика, рождение которого поставило крест на его мечтах, честолюбивых мечтах подававшего надежды юноши. Но ничего – теперь у Хьюго есть она, Вера. И она готова на все, лишь бы он никогда не страдал.  
  
Он прикрыл за собой дверь. Тихо – и все равно так странно, так непривычно, – щелкнул замок.  
– Любимая моя! – Хьюго шагнул к ней, заключил в объятия, и Вера привычно уткнулась ему носом в грудь. И вздрогнула, когда его рука проникла под ее блузку.  
Конечно, она ожидала чего-то подобного, но все равно сперва растерялась. И только принимала ласки, позволив ему расстегнуть пуговицы, стянуть с нее блузку. Из юбки она выпуталась сама. Сама же легла на спину, не зная, не представляя, что делать дальше. Но, к счастью, он все знал.  
Вот он с тихим: «Ничего не бойся, дорогая», – раздвинул ее ноги.  
Вера отвернулась и, спрятавшись за распущенными волосами, закусила угол подушки. Девочки в школе шептались, что первый раз – всегда ужасно больно. А что, если она не выдержит, вскрикнет? Разбудит кого-нибудь, выдаст их? Нет уж, она будет терпеть. Только бы ему было хорошо с ней.  
Как ни странно, боли она не почувствовала.  
Это было... Как Вера ни старалась подобрать нужное слово, в голову приходило только «правильно». Да, так все и должно было случиться: каждый вечер соединялись их души; не так давно слились губы в поцелуе, а сейчас, естественным продолжением душевной близости, соединились тела.  
  
  
После этого Хьюго приходил почти каждую ночь. Овладевал ею – поспешно, будто боясь, что в дверь вот-вот постучит любопытная прислуга. Потом они лежали, обнявшись, и сердце замирало от любви и нежности к нему. Конечно, он никогда не сможет на ней жениться, но разве это сейчас им мешало? А если нет – значит, и дальше не будет. Или же?..  
– О, Вера, дорогая моя! Я с ума схожу, думая, как мы могли бы быть счастливы! Если бы не… Ах, до чего судьба иногда несправедлива!  
Хьюго обнял ее, уткнулся ей в волосы. Вера нежно погладила его по плечу. «Если бы не… Это вечное "Если бы не…" Он прав – иногда судьба будто нарочно играет с нами».  
– Я и так счастлива с тобой, любимый мой. Я очень, очень счастлива.  
  
***  
  
Дверь определенно стоило запереть. Или лучше просунуть в дверную ручку ножку стула, а то и придвинуть поближе комод?  
Но Вера зачем-то медлила, будто дожидаясь… Кого, интересно? Убийцы?  
Она огляделась в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, что могло бы заменить оружие. И тут же горько усмехнулась: из всех оставшихся в живых она могла бы справиться разве что с доктором, и то, если тот не буйно-, а просто помешанный. А еще у убийцы сейчас тот самый пистолет, который неосмотрительно притащил на остров Ломбард.  
  
Дверь тихо скрипнула, приоткрываясь. О, нет! Правильно говорят: «Помяни черта, он и…» Ладно, разве не об этом она подумала, когда он днем предложил держаться вместе? Вот и ответ на вопрос: «Зачем это ему?»  
Ломбард вошел, глянул неуверенно. Как-то слишком неуверенно для того, кто явился за тем, что считает своим по праву. Вера напомнила себе о принятом днем решении: «Все, что угодно. Только бы выбраться».  
Подойти к ней Ломбард даже не пытался, дверь он за собой не закрыл. Та-ак… Значит, это она должна решать, уйдет он или останется? Что ж, это подходящий случай объяснить, как он насчет нее ошибался. Пусть знает, что она вовсе не такая!  
Вера подошла к двери. Распахнуть ее – и пусть убирается! Но тут же остановилась: а если он и правда уйдет? Он-то уйдет, а она останется совсем одна. Будет сидеть, подперев злосчастную дверь всем, что найдется в комнате; сидеть и дрожать от страха, понимая, что если убийцу ее баррикада еще остановит, то кошмары, которые и так всегда с ней, никуда не денутся. Наоборот – тут им, четыре года тихо сидевшим в укромном уголке ее души и только сейчас о себе напомнившим, будет раздолье. Нет, нет, и нет!  
Вера закрыла дверь и быстро повернула ключ в замке.  
Взглянула на Ломбарда – тот ответил улыбкой. И – странно – сейчас его улыбка уже не казалась противной или издевательской. Наоборот – от нее хоть немного отступил ужас, с самого утра сковывавший сердце ледяной коркой. Нет, глупости – он такой же, как раньше. Такой… как все. Но это уже не имеет значения. «Всё, что угодно».  
  
Как ни странно, целоваться с ним было довольно приятно. Прикосновение губ – такое невесомое, осторожное, что Вера сама не выдержала: с нажимом провела языком, и его рот приоткрылся, позволяя ей… До чего же это странно, оказывается: не подчиняться, а самой делать все, что в голову приходит. Или так и поступают те, кто не знает, удастся ли им снова увидеть рассвет? Следуют сиюминутным желаниям, не задумываясь о будущем, которого может и не быть; не заглядывают дальше следующей минуты… Или секунды? Или рваного, прерывистого вдоха?  
Впрочем, Ломбард тоже времени не терял: так быстро и незаметно расстегнуть пуговицы на ее блузке не смогла бы даже самая умелая горничная. Вот с тихим шорохом упала на пол юбка. Вера переступила через нее, прижалась к обнаженной груди Ломбарда. Коротко, умирая от стыда за этот дикий, животный порыв, вдохнула его запах. Такой непривычный… но приятный. Очень приятный – до головокружения, до желания целовать эту гладкую, чуть солоноватую кожу; прикусывать и наслаждаться каждым стоном и вздохом.  
Переступить через себя…  
Или наоборот – узнать, наконец, какова на самом деле Вера Клейторн, чертова школьная учительница, еще недавно мечтавшая о всякой ерунде вроде хорошего жалованья или места секретарши, а теперь страстно желающая одного – жить?  
Жить! И отбросить к чертям, вместе со сброшенной на пол одеждой, все приличия. Все то, что недавно казалось важным. Признаться себе, что именно этого ей и хотелось, что такова уж она…  
Нет, нет, она не такая!  
Это все завывающий за окном ветер, кошмар последних дней, страх за свою жизнь. Именно от этого и стремление разделить страхи, ночную тьму и тягостное ожидание на двоих. Почувствовать рядом другое тело – живое, горячее, настоящее. Отвечать на поцелуи Ломбарда, на его страсть, его нежность. Последнее оказалось самым странным, неожиданным и даже несколько… лишним. Лучше бы он и правда просто овладел ей – грубо и решительно, как и положено «солдату удачи». Тогда бы она знала, что все сделала правильно – просто расплатилась своим телом за его защиту, за надежду, за возможность выжить.  
А не таяла бы от каждого прикосновения, не прижималась к нему – признавая, показывая, что хочет большего. Не только поцелуев – даже тех, от которых щеки вспыхивают со стыда. Ей и в голову не приходило, что можно целовать так… _там_…  
– О, да ты, оказывается, скромница!  
– Вовсе нет.  
– Дорогая, если не хочешь…  
– Хочу. Правда хочу. Очень.  
Не ловила бы жадно его шепот: что она прекрасна, желанна… что он очень счастлив, что она позволила ему остаться. Что они обязательно выберутся, что он никогда, ни за что ее здесь не оставит.  
Не ревновала бы к каким-то неизвестным девушкам, которых он наверняка когда-то ласкал – так же, как сейчас ласкает ее. Которым шептал те же слова… Или нет?  
Не гнала бы от себя глупые мысли, что у него тоже, как у нее, такого не было никогда и не с кем, что она для него – не «очередная», а «особенная». И не кусала губы, чтобы с них, не дай бог, не сорвались глупые, совершенно неуместные вопросы.  
«Я хоть что-то значу для вас, мистер Ломбард… Филипп?»  
«Вы сказали: "дорогая"? Я и правда вам дорога, или это просто слова?»  
«Вы меня… любите? Ну, хоть немного?»  
  
Глупо, все глупо. Хьюго любил ее, но она его разочаровала. Больше ее никто и никогда не полюбит.  
  
Вера уткнулась лицом в подушку. Вот и всё. Она изменила Хьюго! Изменила с каким-то типом, которого еще три дня назад даже не знала. Который ей даже не нравится! Вернее, всего лишь нравится, но только потому, что силен, красив, может защитить ее. Она легла с ним в постель, и теперь не чувствует даже раскаяния – наоборот, поймала себя на том, что ей давно не было так хорошо. Права была мисс Догерти, во всем права! Она и правда чудовище.  
Ломбард поцеловал ее в затылок, ласково провел по волосам.  
– Как ты, дорогая? Все хорошо?  
Вера сморгнула некстати набежавшую слезу и повернулась к нему:  
– Да-да… все нормально. Я просто… не привыкла.  
– Я понимаю, – улыбнулся он. Взял за руку, погладил и чуть сжал пальцы, будто подбадривая, успокаивая. Будто ему и правда не все равно. – А ты знаешь, что у тебя четыре линии на запястье? – спросил вдруг.  
– И что с того?  
– Одна цыганка рассказала мне, что это признак долголетия. Ты проживешь долго, Вера, очень долго.  
– А ты?  
– Ну, – он запнулся. – Я – как и все. Сколько отпущено.  
  
И тут в дверь забарабанили.  
  
***  
  
Отвезти Веру в городскую больницу леди Хэмилтон не позволила, пригласила их семейного врача. И теперь он склонился к ней, усатый и такой толстый, будто его, как жабу, надули через трубочку.  
– Как вы себя чувствуете, мисс?  
  
«Никак», – больше всего хотелось ответить. То есть, еще вчера бы она о таком сказала, что плохо, ужасно даже. Но теперь точно знала, что плохо – это когда рвет фонтаном, без передышки – сперва горько-соленой, обжигающей глотку морской водой, потом – еще более мерзкой желчью. Когда не успевашь отдышаться, а желудок снова подкатывает к горлу. Когда гадко и муторно даже от знакомых запахов: моря, водорослей. А особенно – от запаха крови.  
Откуда здесь кровь: на песке, на юбке, на пальцах? Поцарапалась о камни? Да, наверняка. Но почему ее так много?  
  
А теперь там, внутри, кончилась даже желчь, и Вера только лежала, с трудом дыша и собираясь с силами. Нет, ей уже не плохо… Но и не хорошо.  
«Никак».  
  
– Вы знали о своей беременности, мисс?  
  
Она покачала головой. Не то, чтобы знала… или не знала. Сперва списывала отсутствие обычных «недомоганий» на жару, потом на усталость, потом – на подхваченную от Сирила простуду. Впрочем, пару дней назад Вера решила, что хватит себя обманывать: пора дойти до врача и узнать точно. Да, так она и собиралась сделать в ближайший выходной. А потом… Наверное, надо будет сказать Хьюго? Теперь точно придется сказать. Интересно, обрадуется ли он тому, что станет отцом?  
  
– Мне очень жаль, мисс.  
– Что?..  
– Чудо, что вас саму удалось сперва вытащить, а потом и откачать. В отличие от бедняги Сирила. Бедная, бедная Оливия!  
«Нет…»  
– Вы же еще молоды, успеете нарожать кучу ребятишек.  
«Нет, нет, нет!»  
  
Надо же, еще минуту назад Вера даже не знала об этом ребенке. Откуда тогда чувство, что она потеряла что-то очень важное, нужное?! Что-то… своё?  
  
– И замуж бы неплохо выйти сначала, – теперь в голосе доктора ей послышался мягкий упрек.  
– Я не могу выйти замуж, – пробормотала она. – Он никогда, никогда не сможет…  
  
«Бедняга Сирил»…  
  
Или уже сможет? Хьюго ведь теперь сможет на ней жениться?! И тогда… Да, она молода, здорова… У них будет столько детей, сколько захотят. И она будет очень любить их и никогда, ни-ког-да не отдаст в школу мисс Догерти или ей подобной!  
  
***  
  
– Бедняга Блор… Тоже черепушка всмятку, – усмехнулся Ломбард, и тут же прервался на полуслове: – С тобой все хорошо?  
– Да… не знаю… – Вера глубоко вздохнула, прогоняя тошноту. – Чертова считалка! «Одного загрыз медведь, и их осталось двое…» Двое, Филипп! Посмотри: здесь два негритенка! Значит…  
– Значит, Армстронг хочет, чтобы мы думали именно так. Что нас здесь, на острове, двое, а не трое, как на самом деле. Ну же, Вера, соберись! Не ты ли еще недавно уверяла, что это именно он? Ну так вот – ты была права! Давай-ка, попрыгай от счастья, и пойдем разыщем этого мерзавца.  
Ломбард протянул ей ладонь, и Вере ничего не оставалось, как вложить в нее свою.  
– Да-да, ты прав. Пойдем и найдем его.  
  
– А, кстати, – спросил вдруг Ломбард, когда они шли вдоль берега. – Этого мальчишку ты на самом деле укокошила, правда?  
– Да как… Как ты смеешь! – вспыхнула Вера. Отдернула руку и зашагала быстрее, только бы не видеть этого нахального… Как он мог даже подумать такое?!  
  
***  
  
– Как ты могла, Вера? Как ты могла?!  
Залитое слезами лицо Хьюго – лицо ее любимого, того, кого Вере невыносимо было видеть даже нахмурившимся.  
– Я доверял тебе.  
Вздрагивающие от рыданий плечи. Еще недавно Вере стоило прикоснуться к ним, провести ладонью – и любимый точно оживал, тянулся к ней, называл своей феей и спасительницей. Теперь, кажется, их обоих уже не спасти.  
– Я знаю, почему ты это сделала. Но зачем, Боже, зачем?  
Но ведь… Он же сам говорил… Она же знала…Так будет лучше для всех.  
– Ты разбила мне сердце. Теперь мы никогда не сможем быть вместе.  
Так стоит ли ей теперь жить? Зачем ее вообще спасли? Почему чертова лодка не могла доплыть на минуту-другую позже?!  
– Если бы я мог хоть что-то доказать! Тебя бы повесили!  
«Если бы ты мог мне поверить… простить… вернуться ко мне. Хьюго, пожалуйста! Не покидай меня, я не смогу, я не вынесу!»  
  
В отличие от Хьюго, леди Хэмилтон не рыдала. Вошла в комнату Веры, чуть покачиваясь.  
– З-здравствуй.  
И как ей ответить? Как обычно: «Добрый день, миледи?» Господи, да что в нем доброго-то? И будут ли еще в ее жизни добрые дни?  
Вера предпочла притвориться, что еще слишком слаба, чтобы говорить.  
– Я з-зашла… побла-а.. благо… поблагодарить.  
– За что? – кажется, больше притворяться онемевшей не имело смысла?  
– Ну… ты хотя бы попыталась… спасти его… Я очень… очень… А я уезжаю, – вдруг ни с того ни с сего сменила тему она. – Наш дорогой Хьюго… наш новый лорд Хэмилтон…  
Казалось, она с трудом сдерживает рыдания. Или смех? Господи, ужас какой!  
– Новый лорд Хэмилтон продает дом. Говорит, не может там жить! Но ничего-о, он же не даст мне, дорогой родственнице, пропасть! Назначил щедрую… – она все-таки всхлипнула, – ренту. Пообещал, что купит мне домик… В Шотландии, представляешь! В Шотландии! Да здравствуют козы и вонючий сыр!  
Она присела на край кровати.  
– А ты что теперь будешь делать?  
Вера пожала плечами. Посмотрит объявления в газетах, что-нибудь выберет.  
– Я буду по тебе скучать, дорогая.  
– Да, миледи. Я тоже.  
Она вдруг наклонилась, осторожно поцеловала Веру в лоб.  
– А знаешь… Если вдруг не найдешь ничего – приезжай ко мне. В Шотландию. Горы, одни только горы кругом. Горы, лес и вересковые пустоши. И мы вдвоем. И никакого сраного моря! – она рассмеялась: громко, истерично. – Господи, Вера, я потеряла всё! Всё-всё! Ты хоть понимаешь меня? Ну, хоть немного?  
Вера качнула ресницами. Да, она понимала. Она тоже потеряла всё. Работу. Ребенка. Хьюго.  
  
С ума сойти: они с леди Хэмилтон потеряли детей в один день! Так же быть не может, такого нарочно не придумаешь: потерять своего ребенка, стараясь убить чужого! Да, все так. И теперь она, Вера, всегда хладнокровная, умная и спокойная, просто сходит с ума!  
  
– Леди Хэмилтон…  
– «Оливия». Называй меня так, хорошо?  
– Хорошо.  
Она вдруг просунула ладонь под затылок Веры, и та испугалась: а вдруг леди… Вдруг Оливия тоже, как и Хьюго, обо всем догадалась, и сейчас ее просто задушит? Но та всего лишь прижалась ртом к ее губам. Вера опешила. Оливия же целовала ее – грубо, жестко и властно, как мужчина. От запаха перегара замутило, Вера инстинктивно попыталась оттолкнуть ее – больше от испуга, что ее вырвет прямо во время этого… действа. Но Оливия уже сама отодвинулась.  
Поднялась, направилась к двери.  
– П-приезжай. Тебе понравится.  
И вышла, оставив после себя запах дорогих духов, пудры и старого виски.  
  
А может, и правда поехать к ней? Горы, лес. Там наверняка хорошо. Там ей понравится.  
«Смотря что».  
Вера помотала головой, отгоняя от себя глупые мысли. Нет уж, в приживалки ей точно рано. Она справится. Она сильная, очень сильная.  
Она со всем справится.  
  
***  
Доктор Армстронг – точнее, его тело, – обнаружился на берегу.  
– Кто бы мог подумать, Вера… но ты ошиблась. Этот тип тоже оказался не Онимом. Хотя приятнее это его не сделало.  
Она опустила глаза, сжала губы – только бы Ломбард не понял, не догадался, только взглянув на ее лицо. Да, она ошиблась. Еще как ошиблась! Но больше ему ее не провести.  
– И что же нам теперь делать? – спросила.  
– Не волнуйся. Я знаю, что. Значит, план у нас такой…  
Он рассказывал, Вера слушала, с каждой минутой все с большим трудом сдерживая раздражение. Конечно, у него же есть план! Он точно знает, что делать! Все предусматривает!  
  
Вдруг вспомнилась прошедшая ночь, когда они друг друга… нет, не любили! Это с Хьюго они любили друг друга, а этот... Просто воспользовался той, что под руку подвернулась, да?  
Они с Хьюго забывали обо всем, отдаваясь страсти, а Ломбард даже в такой момент осторожничал! «Только ребенка тебе сейчас не хватало», – смущенно сказал, срывая обертку с какой-то штуковины и натягивая ее себе на член, прежде чем… Вера и раньше о таком слышала, но не видела никогда. И была уверена, что подобными «игрушками» пользуются только изощренные развратники. А уж берут с собой, заходя ночью в комнату женщины, которую знают два дня… Значит, был уверен, что она не откажется?  
Во всем-то он уверен.  
  
Или считает, что раскусил ее? Ну что ж… Иногда жизнь преподносит сюрпризы.  
  
– Филипп, мы должны оттащить его подальше, – Вера указала на тело Армстронга.  
– Еще чего – со всякой падалью возиться, – отмахнулся Ломбард. – Думаю, за день-другой, пока не распогодится и не придет лодка, ничего с ним не сделается.  
– Когда будет прилив, его может утянуть обратно в море! Ты что, не понимаешь? – от волнения голос срывался. – Они должны быть здесь, все восемь… Или… в общем, все! Иначе нам не поверят!  
– Да вроде неплохо лежит, между двух камней…  
– Филипп!  
Он вздохнул. С видом «чем бы дитя не тешилось» подошел к телу, наклонился. Выпавший из кармана пистолет звякнул о камень.  
– Вот черт! – Ломбард поднял его и отшвырнул подальше, на песок.  
  
Вера проводила пистолет взглядом.  
Потом медленно подошла, взяла в руки… Какой тяжелый, надо же, а выглядит таким маленьким! Подняла, наведя дуло на возившегося у воды Филиппа. Ах да – предохранитель! Вот эта штуковина сбоку. Повернуть ее… Господи, что она, Вера Клейторн, делает? Что она делает?!  
  
– Ну вот, наш бесценный трупёшник теперь не достанут ни рыбы, ни волны. Ты довольна? – Филипп опустил тело на песок, обернулся к ней… и замер. – Вера?  
– Прости… я…  
– Отдай мне пистолет, Вера, – кажется, он что-то понял по ее лицу, нахмурился. Но голос звучал спокойно, доброжелательно, и это даже больше бесило. Палец дрожал на спусковом крючке. Дрогнет сильнее – и эта чертова штука выстрелит сама, независимо от того, хочет ли Вера убить того, кто перед ней.  
– Отдай мне пистолет. Пожалуйста.  
А сейчас, кажется, заволновался.  
– Вера, пожалуйста. Иначе я не смогу защитить нас. Нас обоих.  
  
«Нас». «Мы». Хьюго тоже говорил «мы», и что из этого вышло?  
  
Филипп протянул к ней правую руку, левую при этом держал у груди – то ли убеждая в своей искренности, то ли инстинктивно защищая сердце. Глупость какая – все равно не поможет. Господи, как всё глупо…  
– Вера, тебе не выбраться с острова одной.  
Да, черт возьми! Это она уже поняла! «Или вместе – или никто!» Но… нужно ли ей выбираться? Зачем ей выбираться, какой в этом смысл?!  
– Нет!  
  
Вспугнутые выстрелом чайки сорвались с утеса.  
  
Филипп покачнулся, шагнул вперед – она инстинктивно отступила. Он тихо застонал и вдруг упал – рухнул, как срубленное дерево, лицом вниз.  
– Нет…  
  
Нет, нет, она же не могла, она же…  
Вера растерянно, будто раньше никогда не видела, посмотрела на свою руку. На ладони отпечатался узор рукоятки. Большой палец чуть не вывернуло отдачей, и теперь он болел так, что глаза слезились. Кажется, она что-то неправильно сделала…  
Снова.  
Она снова все сделала неправильно!  
  
Вера уронила пистолет, опустилась на песок и разрыдалась.


	2. Выход – с другой стороны

– Ну всё, всё хорошо, успокойся. Ты молодец!  
  
Куст чертополоха скрывал от них дом – весь, до самой крыши. А значит, их он тоже укрывал от чужих взглядов – съёжившуюся под скалой Веру и обнимавшего ее Ломбарда… Филиппа.  
  
– Мерзавец, скотина, ненавижу тебя! – она никак не могла успокоиться. – Я думала, что умру, когда ты передо мной растянулся! Какого черта ты устроил весь этот цирк?! Я же… я никогда эту гадость, – Вера пнула так и валявшийся рядом пистолет, – в руках не держала! Я думала, что попала в тебя!  
– Ну-у, – голос его звучал насмешливо, но в серых глазах не было и тени улыбки. – В какой-то момент я решил, что ты и правда хочешь именно _попасть_.  
– Нет, я… – Ладно, какой смысл сейчас врать? – В какой-то момент я тоже так решила.  
  
– Значит, убийца точно не Блор и не Армстронг, – задумчиво сказала Вера, точно продолжая их позавчерашний разговор.  
С ума сойти, сколько они успели пережить за эти двое суток! Если тогда, болтая с Филиппом на подоконнике, она чувствовала себя героиней детективного романа, которая вот-вот поймает убийцу, выведет на чистую воду, припрет к стенке неопровержимыми доказательствами, то сейчас – диким зверьком, загнанным в угол, в тупик. Некуда больше бежать, за спиной – дверь с огромными буквами: «Нет выхода». Или как он там говорил? «Выход с другой стороны»? Как бы Вере хотелось, чтобы он и правда там был!  
– Но кто же это тогда? – повернулась она к нему.  
– Давай подумаем. Это совершенно точно не дворецкий – развороченный череп ему было бы трудно подделать. Как и генералу – того я тоже хорошо рассмотрел. Минус четверо из десяти. И не Марстон – этот был слишком туп, чтобы придумать подобное. И не мы с тобой. Остаются трое, чьи тела выглядели достаточно неповрежденными, чтобы можно было заподозрить притворство. По здравому размышлению, жену дворецкого точно можно исключить: я наблюдал за ними некоторое время. Эти двое может и смогли бы кого-то убить, но точно не друг друга. Хотя... если представить, что это мог быть «удар милосердия»… Ее тоже пока исключать не будем. А еще старая дева и судья. – Филипп усмехнулся: – Бедняга Марстон наверняка предложил бы пари. Ты на кого ставишь?  
Она покачала головой:  
– Ненавижу пари.  
– Да, я тоже. Ну что, ты готова вернуться в дом?  
Вера кивнула. Поднялась, растирая почти отсиженную ногу. И поняла, что совершенно, ни капли не готова!  
– Мне страшно.  
– Знаю. Но иначе ничего не получится. Покажем мерзавцу, что не только он может приманки раскладывать?  
  
***  
  
Дверь дома была приоткрыта. Вера помедлила перед ней. «Будь осторожна, не подходи к окнам, проверяй все комнаты, мимо которых проходишь. И при первой же возможности вооружись чем-нибудь», – так он сказал. На ее: «Разве последний негритенок не должен именно повеситься?» – Филипп мрачно ответил, что подвесить можно и труп. И еще раз попросил быть осторожной. Что ж, она будет.  
Кочерга из камина в обеденном зале вполне могла сойти за оружие. На столе теперь остался только один негритенок. А ведь когда они обнаружили тело Блора, их точно было два! Что ж… похоже, «на приманку» попался не только доктор.  
  
До своей комнаты добралась беспрепятственно. По пути, как и учил Филипп, распахивала двери и проверяла, не прячется ли кто за ними. В комнату прислуги, где лежала миссис Роджерс, она не пошла. Тела судьи и мисс Брент были на месте. Подойти и проверить, действительно ли оба мертвы, Вера не решилась, хоть и ругала себя мысленно за трусость. Пистолет ведь на острове только один, и она точно знает, у кого он сейчас. А без него ни одному из «подозреваемых» с ней не справиться. Все-таки от ежедневной зарядки и пробежек была польза.  
  
Толкнула дверь и замерла: с потолка свисала толстая пеньковая веревка. Точь-в-точь как та, что уже давно снилась ей в кошмарах. Прочный скользящий узел, петля… и заботливо подставленный под нее стул, точно приглашавший залезть и разом покончить со всем.  
  
Вера медленно, как зачарованная, подошла, не отрывая взгляда от веревки. Стукнула об пол выпавшая из рук кочерга.  
Вспомнился вдруг генерал и его уверенность, что там, за чертой, их ждет покой и освобождение от всех страхов, боли, страданий. Так может… и правда «освободиться»? Зачем жить дальше, если вечно придется тащить за собой тяжесть совершенного греха?  
На вопрос: «Зачем?» память тут же подбросила картинку прошедшей ночи. Поцелуи Филиппа, его ласки, их яркое обоюдное удовольствие. Но Вера только отмахнулась: «Нет, нет!»  
Залезла на стул, коснулась пальцами веревки. Боже, какая гадкая: шершавая, с колючими торчащими волокнами. Наверное, больно, когда она врезается в кожу… в шею. И след останется – широкий, уродливый. Хотя ей ведь будет уже все равно?  
Подтянула свисающую петлю к лицу, коснулась ей подбородка. Еще чуть чуть... Нет-нет, не надо! Страшно…  
  
– Ну что же вы, мисс Клейторн? – послышалось от двери. – Смелее!  
Повернулась: красная мантия, испачканный кровью парик.  
Все-таки судья.  
  
– Не отвлекайтесь, дорогая. Помните? «Последний негритенок посмотрел устало…» – начал Уоргрейв. И вдруг застыл – как будто поперхнулся следующей фразой. Или как будто ему в спину уперлось дуло пистолета.  
– «…Он плюнул и решил, что всё его достало!» – насмешливо продолжил…  
– Филипп! – Вера рванулась к нему.  
Спрыгнуть со стула... Нет, он уже сам отлетел, опрокинулся. А чертова петля все-таки вырвалась из рук, скользнула под подбородок, с каждым мгновеньем сильнее затягиваясь.  
Ноги уже болтались в воздухе, шею намертво сдавила удавка. Вера из последних сил цеплялась за веревку, задыхаясь, понимая, что не удержится, что только стягивает петлю еще и еще, что…  
Судья вдруг качнулся к ней. Вернее, в ее сторону, как будто решил то ли подхватить, придержать, то ли наоборот: дернуть как следует. Но не дотянулся, впечатался носом в пол.  
Грохнул выстрел.  
  
***  
  
– Это было неосторожно.  
– Прости, – едва слышно прошептала Вера. Она сидела в кресле, подтянув колени к груди, и смотрела, как Филипп скручивает судью веревкой, едва не ставшей для нее «орудием возмездия». Другой ее конец все еще свисал с крюка в потолке.  
– Лезешь, куда попало, а мне потом вместо «вечера поэзии» приходится бить почтенного пожилого человека. Нехорошо, правда?  
– Нехорошо, – эхом отозвалась она, тут же вспыхнула: – Нашел время для дурацких шуток!  
Он только усмехнулся. Подергал веревку, проверяя, хорошо ли затянул последний узел.  
  
– Кстати, раз уж мы все равно тут застряли, ожидая, пока придет лодка, может, расскажете, какого черта все это было? – Это уже судье.  
  
И тот не стал упираться – наоборот, рассказывал подробно и с удовольствием. Под конец его монолога, полного самовосхвалений и гордости за содеянное, Филипп совсем помрачнел, а Вера едва сдерживалась, чтобы не вцепиться мерзавцу в физиономию.  
  
– Но, к сожалению, вам удалось-таки договориться и провести меня, – с огорчением закончил судья.  
  
Филипп встал, прошелся по комнате.  
– Что ж... Приятно, когда «охотники» попадаются в ими же вырытые ямы.  
– Вам ли не знать про охотников, – улыбнулся Уоргрэйв так спокойно и доброжелательно, будто сидел с книгой у камина, а не связанный, на полу, пока те, кого он чуть не убил, решали, что с ним делать. – Хорошо стреляете, мистер Ломбард.  
– Не жалуюсь.  
– Хотя, возможно, месяц спустя вы будете жалеть, что попали в веревку, а не прямо в сердце мисс Клейторн. А уж как будет жалеть она! Вам ведь не понравилось в петле, а? – он повернулся к Вере.  
– Что вы… о чем вы говорите?  
– Эх, бедные глупые «негритята», – вздохнул он. – Думаете, вы победили? Как же, как же. Что вы сможете доказать? Будет ваше слово против моего. Но я – уважаемый человек, слуга закона, пэр Королевства. Вы же – отребье, отбросы общества. Наемник и подозреваемая в убийстве бывшая гувернантка! Кто вас послушает, «мистер и миссис Оним»?  
– Вы – чертов ублюдок, мерзавец и негодяй, убивший семь человек и отправивший на смерть куда больше, – спокойно ответил Филипп. Но, кажется, его слова судьи все-таки задели: вон, сжал зубы, нахмурился. – Но если именно такие как вы – «честь и совесть нашего общества», я лучше побуду «отребьем».  
  
У Веры же сердце и вовсе в пятки ушло. А ведь старикашка прав! Кто им поверит?!  
Уговорить себя, что пришедшая в голову мысль – не бред и нечто ужасное, а самое правильное решение в их ситуации, удалось не сразу. А сказать все вслух было еще тяжелее. И вовсе не из-за боли в горле, которой уже почти не чувствовалось.  
– Филипп, – тихо позвала она, а когда он обернулся, так же, почти шепотом, продолжила: – Мы должны его убить!  
Судью, казалось, ее слова даже не удивили. Зато Филипп так и застыл, вытаращив глаза и приоткрыв рот. Но сразу взял себя в руки.  
– Пожалуй, ты права.  
Вытащил пистолет, снял с предохранителя и… положил на стол.  
– Давай, действуй, – кивнул он Вере.  
Теперь она замерла от изумления.  
– Кто – я? Я должна это сделать?!  
– А кто же? Знаешь, кое в чем наш судья был прав: если выносишь приговор, надо как минимум проследить за исполнением. А еще лучше – лично все сделать, не откладывая и не передоверяя кому-то другому.  
  
  
Да что он такое говорит! Он что, совсем с ума сошел?! Она же не сможет!  
Да, она не сможет. А вот Уоргрэйв – еще как! Отправит их на виселицу и не поморщится. Что может быть глупее: сначала избежать наказания за настоящее убийство… или убийства, а потом умереть за то, чего они не делали?! Нет уж! Значит, надо…  
Она взяла пистолет. Правильно взяла, так, чтобы снова по пальцу не получить. Тогда, на берегу, было очень больно. Теперь прицелиться. Господи, куда?! В сердце? А где оно? Кажется, на уроках им рассказывали, что не совсем слева, а просто наклонено туда чуть-чуть.  
А если она не попадет? Ну, с первого раза? Что, второй раз стрелять?  
Вера беспомощно взглянула на Филиппа. Тот удивленно приподнял брови. Вроде как: ну, чего ждешь, давай!  
Почему он сам не хочет, он бы наверняка справился? Может, все-таки…  
– Филипп, – позвала жалобно. – Если ты мне не поможешь… Нас повесят!  
– Точно, – кивнул он. – Стреляй уже.  
  
За что ей все это? Этот чертов выбор! Что ей делать: убить человека, который в эту минуту ничем ей не угрожает, просто сидит и смотрит выжидающе, или отпустить, понимая, что подписывает себе приговор?! С ума сойти, второй раз за день! Но тогда, на берегу, она приняла верное решение.  
Вера сдвинула рычажок предохранителя в положение «безопасно», положила пистолет обратно на стол.  
– Я не могу, – сказала. – Прости.  
Но Филипп, кажется, вовсе не огорчился. А ведь она только что обрекла на смерть их обоих! Ей бы такое самообладание.  
Он направился к выходу, по дороге сунув пистолет в карман. Вера бездумно, как сомнамбула, пошла за ним. В коридоре Филипп ее обнял:  
– Это ты меня прости. Да, я вел себя, как сволочь. Но, черт возьми, я должен был это увидеть! Должен был убедиться.  
– Да в чем?! – ее уже трясло. Какой кошмарный день! Хотя он все равно лучше вчерашнего, когда они могли только сидеть и ждать смерти, даже не представляя, откуда именно ждать.  
– Потом объясню, – отмахнулся он.  
  
***  
  
Даже не верилось, что все позади. Или почти позади.  
Что можно не вздрагивать от каждого шороха, не смотреть с подозрением на все, что отправляешь в рот. Вон, Филипп даже уткнулся в какую-то книгу. Наверное, ему не привыкать к таким вот переходам: из гущи схватки – к полному спокойствию. Вернулся из боя, перевязал раны, похоронил тех, кому не повезло. И открыл книгу на том самом месте, на котором прервался несколько часов назад, не зная, удастся ли продолжить. Вера так не умела и думала, что не хочет научиться.  
  
Она поднялась, в волнении прошлась по комнате. Снова отхлебнула из чашки: есть почему-то совсем не хотелось, а жажда то и дело напоминала о себе. И наверняка не ей одной!  
– Филипп! – Он поднял голову. – Судья… Раз уж мы его не убили, может, его надо накормить?  
– Может, и надо. Справишься одна?  
Вера усмехнулась:  
– «Кто приговор выносит – тот и исполняет, правда?»  
Он тоже улыбнулся:  
– Только прошу – осторожнее. Ни в коем случае его не развязывай. И… смотри, чтобы не укусил. Бешенство неизлечимо, – пояснил в ответ на ее удивленный взгляд. Вера тихо рассмеялась и, почти успокоенная, вышла из комнаты.  
  
При виде нее судья даже не шелохнулся. Сидел там же, где его оставили – возле кровати, привязанный к ее ножке за спутанные за спиной руки. Вера с трудом заставила себе подойти поближе: даже связанный и беспомощный, он внушал ужас. Если вчера ей казалось, что он похож на старую мудрую черепаху, то сейчас заострившиеся черты лица больше напоминали о стервятнике. Или еще каком-нибудь пернатом хищнике, которому только попадись на глаза, только зазевайся.  
  
– Вам надо поесть.  
– Может, развяжете меня, мисс Клейторн? Неужели вы до сих пор меня боитесь?  
– Да, боюсь, – честно сказала она. – И не развяжу.  
Поднесла к его рту чашку с водой, но судья только отвернулся.  
– Ну что же вы? – покачала головой Вера. – Тоже меня боитесь? Зря. Если уж я вас не пристрелила – травить точно не буду. Поешьте, иначе не дотянете и до утра.  
Судья вскинулся и посмотрел на нее с такой ненавистью и отвращением, что Вера отшатнулась.  
– Да лучше бы вы меня застрелили, глупая вы женщина! Вы и так меня убили! Нет, хуже! Вы… – голос его вдруг прозвучал обиженно, почти жалобно: – Вы все испортили!  
– Я-я? Я испортила?! – Да что он такое…  
– А кто еще? Что вам стоило, безмозглая вы дурочка, пристрелить Ломбарда, пока была возможность? Он же сам отдал вам пистолет! Не-ет, этим двум идиотам удалось все-таки сговориться! Старое, как мир, «разделяй и властвуй» вдруг не сработало! О, как оно работало! Приятно было смотреть, как вы четверо шарахались друг от друга, подозревали, не доверяли ни на грош! Пока Ломбарду не удалось затащить вас в постель! Ладно, я сам хорош! Что мне стоило убить сначала вас, а потом эту ханжу, мисс Брент? Она бы точно не поддалась чарам этого красавчика!  
– Ну вы и…  
– Уйдите, мисс Клейторн! – перебил ее судья. – Вы мне отвратительны. Так что убирайтесь и не отравляйте моих, возможно, последних часов, видом своей глупой и о-мер-зительно живой физиономии!  
  
Она вышла, на всякий случай поставив чашку так, чтобы он мог дотянуться. Захочет – напьется. А без еды можно долго протянуть.  
  
***  
  
За окном все так же бушевал шторм, но его звуки уже не пугали, заставляя думать о самом ужасном. Ну шторм, подумаешь. Зато здесь, в гостиной, тепло и спокойно.  
Филипп обнял Веру, поцеловал, и она тут же ответила, мельком удивившись, что уже успела соскучиться по нему: по запаху, вкусу, прикосновениям. Боже, как приятно! Вот он расстегнул пару верхних пуговок, обнажая ключицы. Вера замерла: он что, и правда хочет? Сейчас? Не то, чтобы она была против, нет. Но если прошлой ночью безумие их близости казалось такой же неотделимой частью творящегося вокруг кошмара, как дурацкий обыск, как шесть трупов совсем рядом. Оно было так же естественно, как буря за окном и сводящие с ума мысли о собственной порочности. А сейчас… Хотелось приостановиться, разобраться – хотя бы в своих чувствах. Да и в его бы не помешало.  
  
И он будто понял все, отстранился, продолжая обнимать за плечи.  
– Все будет хорошо.  
– Думаешь? – Сама она была далеко не уверена. – А судья?  
– Разберемся. К счастью, покойный Блор был тем еще занудой, и почти до самого конца вел дневник. Мисс Брент тоже, но ей удалось описать только первые четыре убийства.  
– Я тоже вела, – смущенно призналась Вера. – Ну, до сегодняшнего утра.  
Он покачал головой:  
– Твой дневник суд вряд ли примет в качестве доказательства. У Блора же расписано с подробностями: как, когда и при каких обстоятельствах «умер» наш дорогой судья. Так что сначала ему придется объяснить свое «чудесное воскрешение». А потом… Сто гиней у меня есть, наймем неглупого адвоката. Еще посмотрим, кто кого.  
  
Она кивнула. Конечно, Вера понимала, что впереди еще много трудностей, но уверенность Филиппа успокаивала, завораживала.  
  
– А ведь ты мне так и не ответила честно, Вера, – усмехнулся вдруг он. – Ты ведь все-таки убила этого мальчишку?  
Вера с подозрением взглянула на него: зачем он спрашивает? Сказать правду? Теперь, после всего. Почему бы и нет? Честный ответ он уж точно заслужил.  
– Да, – сказала с вызовом. – Да, я это сделала.  
– Расскажи, – голос его звучал мягко. Так же, как тогда, утром, когда он уговаривал ее отдать пистолет. – Расскажи мне все. Доверься мне.  
Тогда она ему поверила – и не пожалела. Так что же мешает сейчас?  
«Мне стыдно», – тут же поняла Вера. Да, именно – стыдно и страшно. Потому что, узнав все, Филипп отвернется от нее – так же, как отвернулся Хьюго. И она снова останется одна.  
– Не бойся... пожалуйста.  
А может, и правда – не бояться? Да, она будет одна… но она _будет_. Будет жить. Разве не этого она хотела еще недавно – выжить любой ценой? Когда же все успело измениться?  
– Хорошо, – кивнула Вера.  
  
И начала рассказывать, сперва медленно, запинаясь и мучительно подбирая слова. Нет, правда – разве можно говорить со своим любовником… Или уже «со своим любимым»? Говорить о том, как ее ласкал другой мужчина? Хотя уже все равно. Он все равно уйдет.  
  
– А потом ты все-таки разрешила мальчишке уплыть к скале? – уточнил Филипп, когда она снова умолкла.  
– Д-да… Я так устала от его нытья, что сказала: «Думаю, нам всем нужно отдохнуть. Не хочешь пока поплескаться у берега?» А он ответил: «Я хочу к скале!» Я тогда совсем разозлилась, и говорю: «Ну что ж, если ты и правда так хочешь… Давай, ты же мужчина! Уверены, что ты доплывешь! Но учти – мы глаз с тебя не спустим!»  
Он кивнул, и она продолжила. Рассказывала, как Хьюго откупорил бутылку вина – белого и легкого, как трепавший их волосы ветер. Конечно, ей не стоило пить, но она решила, что от одного бокала ничего не будет. Как он привлек ее к себе и поцеловал. Как кружилась голова – не понять, от чего больше: от вина, от его поцелуев, от разрывавшей сердце нежности? Как они потеряли счет времени. А когда очнулись… Голова Сирила еще виднелась над водой, но так далеко… боже, так далеко!  
  
– И ты правда плыла медленнее, чем обычно?  
– Да. То есть, тогда казалось, что я просто устала, что тело не слушается, что мне лучше отдохнуть. Что всем, понимаешь, всем будет лучше, если я отдохну. И, когда Хьюго побежал за лодкой, я просто легла на спину и…  
Она умолкла. Филипп обнял ее еще крепче, поглаживая по спине, успокаивая. Ну что ж, он все-таки не ушел. _Пока_ не ушел.  
  
– Вера, ты только не удивляйся, – сказал он через некоторое время, и ее сердце замерло. «…но я больше не могу сидеть рядом с тобой», «…но ты мне отвратительна», «…но раньше я думал о тебе лучше…» – моментально продолжила она фразу. И не угадала: – Но ты не могла бы все это повторить?  
– Зачем?! – да уж, сказать, что она удивилась – это ничего не сказать.  
– Призраки прошлого, – тихо ответил Филипп, так сосредоточенно вглядываясь в клубившийся над морем туман, будто именно оттуда они вот-вот должны были появиться. – Они приходят к тебе… правда?  
Вера кивнула.  
– Они будут возвращаться – снова и снова, будут тянуть к тебе руки, заглядывать в глаза, стараться утащить за собой. Пока ты не найдешь в себе силы повернуться к ним. Взглянуть в пустые глазницы... принять. Только тогда наступит мир в душе. Давай же, Вера. Посмотри на них. Повтори все, что говорила мне раньше.  
Она пожала плечами: что еще за глупости. Но, как и раньше, доверилась ему. Уж в чем – в чем, а в призраках он наверняка разбирается куда лучше.  
– Мы сидели на берегу: Сирил, Хьюго и я… Довольно далеко от берега.  
  
Второй раз рассказывать было куда легче. Сначала Вера торопилась, опускала неинтересные, ничего не значившие, да и просто слишком личные подробности. Филипп ее переспрашивал, заставляя вспоминать… припоминать. Отважно смотреть в лицо и своим «призракам», и себе – той Вере Клейторн, которую она предпочла бы никогда не знать.  
  
***  
  
– Да-да, ты молодец. – Как же хорошо в его объятиях! – Ты справишься. Давай-ка… еще раз.  
– Ты с ума сошел?!  
– Вера… Пожалуйста.  
– Ну хорошо, – уже почти с раздражением. Господи, да чего он от нее добивается?! Чтобы она призналась, что собственными руками придушила Сирила и сбросила труп в море?! – Мы сидели на берегу…  
  
***  
  
– Ты молодец. А теперь еще раз.  
– Филипп!  
– Пожалуйста.  
– Да чтоб тебя! Мы сидели на песке! Мы! Втроем!..  
  
***  
  
К утру тучи развеялись. Солнце всходило над морем, золотило туманную дымку, превращая ее в нечто потусторонне, сказочное. Вот бы войти туда, в это ставшее волшебным море, чтобы вмиг оказаться в другом, счастливом мире.  
  
Хотя в этот момент Вера и так была счастлива – кажется, впервые за последние годы. Рубашка на плече Филиппа, в которую она уткнулась носом, насквозь промокла от слез, но он, кажется, даже не замечал этого. Гладил ее по спине, плечам, волосам:  
– Все хорошо. Ты умница, ты все правильно делаешь. Но… Еще раз, а?  
И Вера не выдержала:  
– Все, хватит! От этого рассказа никакого толку, это все бессмысленно! Что: «еще раз»? – передразнила она его. – «Еще сто раз!» «Еще двести раз!» Ты и правда думаешь, что это что-то изменит?!  
– Вера…  
– Ну, черт с тобой! Если ты и правда не хочешь провести остаток ночи поинтереснее… Слушай! Мы сидели на песке. На этом чертовом песке! Я, Сирил, Хьюго. Мальчишка капризничал, ныл, что хочет купаться. Я злилась – он уже столько раз слышал, что ему нельзя, нельзя, нельзя! Хьюго обнял меня и сказал Сирилу: «Думаю, нам всем нужно отдохнуть. Не хочешь пока поплескаться у берега?» А тот ответил: «Я хочу к скале!» А Хьюго ему: «Ну что ж, если ты и правда так хочешь… Давай, ты же мужчина! Уверены, что ты доплывешь! Но учти – мы глаз с тебя не спустим!» То есть… – Вера запнулась, – это я сказала...  
  
Помолчала, представляя себе сцену на берегу, вспоминая. И упавшим голосом, почти с ужасом, продолжила:  
– Нет, не я – он! Это сказал Хьюго, теперь я точно вспомнила! Филипп, я вспомнила!  
Он кивнул, кажется, совершенно не удивившись:  
– Да. Теперь ты вспомнила.  
  
Часы пробили семь раз. Утро, причем даже не раннее.  
Вера спрятала лицо в ладонях:  
– Поверить не могу! Хьюго… – тихо, невесело рассмеялась: – Еще одно «недоказуемое» убийство. Вот бы нашему судье рассказать, вот бы он посмеялся! Тем более, в полиции нам все равно не поверят.  
– Не поверят, – кивнул Филипп. – Мы ничего не сможем доказать. Черт, мы даже не знаем, что он подмешал тебе в вино.  
– Что?! – Так и подпрыгнула Вера. А она-то думала, что после всего пережитого за эти дни уже ничему не удивится!  
– Ты же сама вспоминала, как тяжело было плыть. «Непривычно тяжело», да?  
– Д-да… Но он же не хотел?..  
– Чтобы ты тоже утонула? Думаю, еще как хотел. Представляешь, что писали бы в газетах: «Ужасное несчастье постигло молодого графа! Потерять одновременно и племянника, и любимую!» «Отважная гувернантка пыталась спасти мальчика, но погибла сама!» Два гроба – поменьше, пышно украшенный, и побольше, но поскромнее. Безутешный лорд Хэмилтон… К сожалению, оказалось, что ты слишком хорошо плаваешь. И лодка «вовремя» подоспела. Пришлось импровизировать, убеждая тебя, что именно ты виновата. Думаю, это было несложно: у тебя вообще дурацкая привычка верить людям. И, само собой, ты не могла усомниться в словах того, кого любила. Что ж – радуйся, что у него хватило совести хотя бы не добиться от тебя чистосердечного признания и не отправить на виселицу.  
Вера покачала головой, будто стараясь выбросить из нее услышанное, забыть. Только не Хьюго! Как? Почему?  
– Зачем он так… со мной? Что я ему сделала?!  
Филипп усмехнулся:  
– Ты? Ничего. Как те два десятка черномазых ничего не сделали мне, а бедняга, который погиб на каторге – Блору. Иногда вроде бы хорошие люди делают ужасные вещи с другими хорошими людьми – просто потому, что могут при этом получить что-нибудь для себя важное.  
– Алмазы, например? – не удержалась она.  
Он, ничуть не смутившись, кивнул.  
– Или деньги. Титул. Власть, положение в обществе. Самоуважение. Любовь, наконец. Чего только не желают те, кто уверен, что уж он-то этого заслуживает. Некоторые после этого даже продолжают считать себя хорошими людьми... А кто-то лезет в петлю.  
– И… что теперь? Хьюго? Он так и будет?.. – «жить спокойно»?  
– Будет. Жить, зная, что ради своего чертова богатства и места в Палате Лордов убил одного любившего его человека и подставил другого. А там, глядишь, нарвется на своего собственного «уоргрейва».  
Веру передернуло:  
– Нет уж, не надо! Такого никто не заслуживает. Даже он. Но как ты догадался? – помолчав, решила уточнить она.  
– Я же говорил, что разбираюсь в людях, – ответил Филипп, может быть, чуточку самодовольно, но… имеет право, чего там. – Я присматривался к тебе – еще с первой встречи, тогда, в поезде.  
Вера тоже вспомнила ту встречу – только теперь не со стыдом или отвращением, а с улыбкой. В конце концов, с тех пор он успел разглядеть не только ее коленки. И не только разглядеть.  
– Пришел к выводу, что ты, конечно, не та праведница и недотрога, за которую себя выдаешь, но и не убийца. А уж после вчерашних событий… Вера, ты не смогла спустить курок, даже считая, что от этого зависит твоя жизнь! Было бы странно поверить, что ты смогла хладнокровно утопить ребенка. Но сама ты считала, что все было именно так. Вот я и заинтересовался: почему?  
  
Солнце уже едва касалось нижним краем моря, впервые за все время – спокойного. Может, лодка придет именно сегодня?  
  
– Надо бы проведать судью.  
Филипп с ней согласился.  
  
Уоргрэйв сидел там же, где и вчера. Перевернутая кружка – видимо, он ее ногой пнул – валялась неподалеку. Рот у судьи приоткрылся, полувыпавшая вставная челюсть торчала оттуда, напоминая о жуткой и уродливой карнавальной маске. Вера поёжилась под невидящим, остановившимся взглядом блекло-голубых глаз и поскорее отошла в сторону, подавив желание то ли перекреститься, то ли сказать: «Чур меня!»  
Филипп, наоборот, подошел, коснулся пальцами дряблой шеи.  
– Он… что?  
– Да. Теперь, к счастью, окончательно. Не пережил, бедняга, провала своего чертова плана.  
Вера при всем желании не могла найти в своей душе и тени сожаления. Даже жуткую мисс Брент было хоть немного, но жаль.  
– Получается… Мы победили? – неуверенно спросила. Вместо ответа Филипп довольно улыбнулся. Подошел к окну и тут же позвал ее:  
– Вера, сюда! Скорее! Там…  
– Лодка!  
От едва заметной из их окна полоски пирса отделилась темная точка. Теперь она приближалась к ним – то быстрее, то медленнее, борясь с волнами и обходя мели и скалы.  
– Идем отсюда! – Филипп протянул ей руку, и Вера с радостью за нее ухватилась. – Мы едем домой!  
  
***  
  
Моторка быстро приближалась к острову. Вчера бы Вера отдала все, что угодно, лишь бы увидеть ее. А сейчас казалось, что она несется по волнам… слишком быстро.  
  
Еще несколько минут. Потом чуть больше получаса обратной дороги – и они с Филиппом раскланяются, как добравшиеся до места случайные попутчики, чтобы никогда больше друг друга не увидеть. Интересно, ему тоже сейчас не по себе? Или наоборот – ждет не дождется момента, когда сможет от нее отвязаться?  
  
– Вера… – давно она не слышала у Филиппа таких неуверенных интонаций. Или теперь, когда все позади, лучше называть его «мистер Ломбард»? – Может быть, тебе… нам… Ты не думаешь, что нам стоило бы и дальше держаться вместе?  
– «Потому что поодиночке не выжить»? – невесело пошутила она.  
– Нет, – теперь голос Филиппа окреп, в нем снова появились знакомые, когда-то бесившие ее, а теперь такие родные ироничные нотки. – Потому что, стоит мне отвернуться, как ты сразу же влипаешь в неприятности. И мне приходится в лучшем случае нестись по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, и гадать, что я там, наверху, увижу: испугавшуюся какой-нибудь ерунды девчонку или остывающий труп? А то еще хуже: бить по почкам уважаемого слугу закона и пэра Королевства. Или вытаскивать тебя из петли. А я становлюсь староват для подобных развлечений. Потому и решил, что лучше держать тебя под присмотром.  
Вера улыбнулась:  
– Думаю, это дельная мысль. – Повернулась к нему и, кажется впервые с момента их встречи, сама взяла его за руку: – Нет, правда – мысль просто замечательная!

_-fin-_


	3. Эта дрянь (версия Хьюго)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А теперь выслушаем другую сторону, господа присяжные.

_13 августа 1935 г_  
  
Хьюго Хэмилтон... (да, именно тот, кого вскоре будут называть "лорд Хэмилтон") вышел и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь. Помедлил немного, прислушиваясь: вдруг Вера бросится следом, решит его остановить, доказать, что невиновна? Сказать, что она _вспомнила_ и все было совсем не так, как он ей?.. В общем, не так.  
  
Но из комнаты не донеслось ни звука. Черт, она даже не расплакалась, а ведь это сделала бы любая в ее положении! Значит, прав он был, решив, что эта девица выдержит все, что угодно. Она сильная, всегда была сильной – в отличие от него. А разве не долг сильного, но, скажем так, "несущественного для истории", – пожертвовать собой, чтобы освободить дорогу более важным фигурам? Возможно, с той же мыслью военачальники отправляли в бой тысячи добрых, сильных, хороших, но таких легковесных в масштабах человечества людишек? А ему, Хьюго, пора начинать мыслить именно в этих категориях. Его ждут великие дела – только этим и можно оправдать совершенное... (ладно, уж в собственной голове его точно никто не подслушает и не осудит) совершенное им преступление.  
  
Бедняга Сирил! Что ж, теперь он на небесах. И точно знает, как тяжело было его дяде – вовсе не убийце по складу характера, да еще и любившему племянника так, как вряд ли мог любить и родной отец, не говоря уж о бестолковой мамаше. Знает и понимает, что другого выхода у Хьюго не было. Что он – молодой, образованный, полный сил – не мог прозябать возле племянника в роли (и с теми же правами, черт возьми!) дополнительной гувернантки, глядя как дурища Оливия транжирит деньги и масляным взглядом оглаживает ноги и грудь Веры.  
_Его_ Веры!  
  
Вера... Конечно, было бы намного проще, если бы она тоже утонула. Зря он не подсыпал ей побольше снотворного. Побоялся, что отключится еще на берегу, даже в воду зайти не успеет. Пришлось... импровизировать, внушая ей, что это она во всем виновата.  
По крайней мере, Вера ему поверила, как верила и раньше, всегда и во всем. И теперь считала, что сама отпустила Сирила в воду, велела ему плыть к скале. Поверила, что он, Хьюго, ее просто покрывает, несмотря на то, что его сердце разбито, а горе не измерить никакой мерой.  
  
Все-таки он хорошо держался, нигде не сфальшивил. Это было нетрудно, учитывая, как тяжело далось ему решение пожертвовать двумя дорогими ему людьми ради того, чтобы его жизнь не прошла бессмысленно.  
Отличная получилась речь – и там, где он где объяснял, что между ними все кончено, и там, где возмущался ее – поистине ужасным – поступком. Особенно веско прозвучало: «Если бы я мог хоть что-то доказать! Тебя бы повесили!» Теперь она точно против него не пойдет, даже если однажды усомнится в своей виновности. Но что значит слово гувернантки против слова лорда Хэмилтона?  
  
Так что всё: хватит о ней думать, хватит сожалеть, что кончилось то хорошее, что их связывало. Теперь его ждет другая жизнь, а значит, в ней будут и другие радости.  
Бедняга Сирил! Поверь, ты еще убедишься, что все это было не зря.  
И все убедятся.  
Даже Вера... нет, хватит уже о Вере!  
  
***  
_Год спустя_  
  
Поверить невозможно – эти глупцы из Парламента его просто высмеяли! Сказали, что у юного лорда Хэмилтона еще слишком мало опыта, чтобы выдвигать предложения "фантастических масштабов и фантастической же глупости". Вспомнилось, как давным-давно, читая о юноше, попавшем из бродячего цирка прямиком в Палату Лордов и тоже осмеянному, Хьюго сочувствовал ему, но даже не представлял, что однажды окажется на его месте.  
– Они еще узнают! Еще пожалеют о своем неумении видеть дальше своего носа! – шептал он. – Безмозглые, закосневшие...  
  
Не было ни одного человека в мире, который сумел бы его понять. Что толку от всех этих "друзей", чей интерес к нему заканчивался, стоило закончиться выпивке? Кто там еще вился вокруг него в последнее время? Девицы попроще и победнее, готовые заглядывать в рот, радуясь, что такой богатый и красивый хотя бы взглянул в их сторону? Девицы его круга? Эти, напротив, моментально "взвешивали" Хьюго (со всеми его достоинствами и недостатками) на невидимых весах и тут же относили к определенной категории: "вскружить голову", "короткая интрижка" или "подходящая партия". Тьфу!  
  
Хьюго гнал от себя эту мысль, но она всплывала снова и снова, с каждым разом все неохотнее убираясь прочь из сознания: ему невыносимо, до ужаса не хватало Веры! Веры, которая выслушивала его разглагольствования не с открытым ртом, как прочие девицы, а с доброжелательной или скептической улыбкой. Она сыпала вопросами, каждый из которых – как стрелы знаменитого Робина Гуда – попадал точно в цель. Зато уж если хвалила, если восхищалась им – можно было прыгать от радости. Хьюго до сих пор помнил, как счастлив он был, рискнув признаться ей в любви и узнав, что его чувства взаимны. Она была необыкновенной, его Вера, самой лучшей. Кто знает – если бы он обсудил с ней свою сегодняшнюю речь – может, удалось бы выйти из зала заседаний победителем, а не опозориться?  
  
Не раз и не два за этот год Хьюго подумывал, не стоит ли Веру найти. Как он вообще мог от нее отказаться?! Нет, почему хотел убить – как раз понятно. Слишком уж она умная, внимательная, проницательная. Если бы заподозрила, что смерть Сирила не случайна, не успокоилась бы, пока не докопалась до истины.  
  
Истина...  
По-латыни - Vera.  
Именно это ее имя и значило для древних римлян. Какая ирония – он нашел в себе силы пожертвовать "истиной" – во всех смыслах. А что получил?  
  
Но ладно тогда, когда он планировал свой путь к служению обществу и не мог допустить, чтобы кто-то – пусть даже Вера – ему в этом помешал. А потом-то, потом! Когда она все-таки осталась в живых? (Когда он не сумел окончательно убить Истину, ха-ха!). Что мешало ему, убедившись, что Вера считает виноватой в смерти мальчишки именно себя, "простить" ее? Этот благородный поступок навечно привязал бы ее к нему, а женитьба на нищей гувернантке сделала бы его чуть ли не героем в глазах разных сентиментальных дурочек, в том числе тех, кто замужем за крупными парламентскими фигурами и имеют свое, "женское" влияние на мужей.  
А может, еще не поздно все переиграть? Раз им было так хорошо вместе, значит, Вере тоже не хватает его? Он скажет, что готов ее простить, что жить без нее не может – и все будет, как прежде...  
Если... (или "пока"?) она все не вспомнит.  
  
Хьюго дал себе на принятие окончательного решения неделю. Потом – вторую. Потом – еще месяц.  
А потом ему приснился "тот самый" сон.  
Вера встречала его у дверей – бледная, с горящими от ненависти глазами. "Вспомнила!" – моментально догадался Хьюго. Развернулся и побежал прочь, но ноги – как это постоянно случается во сне – не слушались, были как ватные. И вот уже шею захлестнула жесткая веревочная петля, сдавила... "Если бы я только могла хоть что-то доказать! Тебя бы повесили! Но раз против тебя никаких улик – придется мне самой..."  
Хьюго заорал от ужаса..и И тут он проснулся. А потом долго лежал, стараясь унять бешено колотившееся сердце и благодаря судьбу, что это был всего лишь кошмар.  
  
Но от глупой мысли вернуть Веру точно стоило отказаться. Неизвестно, как подействовал на нее их разрыв. С чего он взял, что она не затаила на него зла и не решит отыграться, если подвернется подходящий момент? Нет уж, не стоит и пытаться "дважды войти в одну и ту же реку". У него своя жизнь, у их бывшей гувернантки – своя. И пусть так и остается.  
  
А что касается этих идиотов из Парламента... Они еще узнают о нем! Опыта ему не хватает? Будет им опыт. Конечно, лучше всего было бы отправиться на какую-нибудь войну, откуда вернуться победителем, и пусть попробуют им хоть слово сказать! Или хотя бы занять подходящий пост в одной из колоний. Точно – он именно так и поступит! Не может ведь оказаться, что все, что он сделал, чем пожертвовал – было напрасно?!  
  
***  
_Два года спустя_  
  
Городишко в Африке, который ему предложили в качестве места службы, оказался той еще дырой. Нет, возможно, солдатам и офицерам из гарнизона это все и подходило – какая им разница, где маршировать, драть глотки и лазить под юбки шлюхам? Но он же культурный, цивилизованный человек! А здесь в период засухи даже ванну нормально не примешь – каждая капля воды на счету. Вернуться отсюда героем тоже было маловероятно – воевал их гарнизон только с местными дикарями, не желавшими сдвигать свои черные задницы с насиженных мест даже ради прибылей английских алмазодобывающих компаний, и с периодическим "нашествием" вшей. Мерзость, та еще мерзость!  
  
Так что проскучав там полгода, Хьюго запросился в бессрочный отпуск и добился его, не пожалев денег и задействовав все оставшиеся на родине связи. И теперь прожигал жизнь, переезжая с место на место. Сначала новизна впечатлений развлекала, потом приелась. Черные, желтые, красные, а то и татуированные от макушки до пяток девицы оказались ничуть не привлекательнее белых, а некоторые даже наоборот. Впрочем, домой его тоже не тянуло: карьера закончилась, не начавшись, а скучать он одинаково мог и в корабельной каюте, и в одной из множества комнат своего лондонского особняка.  
  
Единственная причина вернуться звучала глупее некуда и умещалась в два коротких слога: "Вера". Кому сказать – он так и не позабыл ее! Нет, правда – самому смешно! Она-то о нем наверняка и думать перестала. Конечно же, давно замужем, а может, уже и подарила муженьку наследника. Или как раз собирается это сделать.  
  
Хьюго представлял, как появляется у нее на пороге, счастливый от того, что – после всех испытаний – сумел ее найти. И как она открывает – одной рукой придерживая створку, а второй – свой огромный живот. От этих мыслей, от этой картинки у него внутри все переворачивалось от омерзения, и поэтому Хьюго снова и снова представлял свою бывшую именно такой – беременной от другого.  
Кем был этот "другой"? Ну уж конечно не бесцельно болтавшимся по миру неудачником! Нет, второй раз Вера, с ее-то умом, такой ошибки не совершит. Наверняка политик, под ее влиянием быстренько прошедший путь от "подающего надежды" до "преуспевающего". Или художник... нет, вряд ли, эти "люди искусства" – все как один самовлюбленные эгоисты, которым нужна не советчица, а бессловесная и услужливая "муза". Скорее уж этот тип – ученый, как раз готовящийся поразить мир каким-нибудь открытием, а то и отхватить эту новомодную "премию Нобеля". Да, Вера наверняка неплохо устроилась и теперь только посмеивается над ним, Хьюго!  
Чертова дрянь!  
  
И плевать ей на все, чем он пожертвовал. Эгоистичная, самоуверенная... Это ведь она во всем виновата, только она! Не могла же Вера, "умница Вера", не догадываться, что именно задумал тот, кого она, якобы, любила? Значит, знала. Знала – и не остановила его, позволила убить племянника! Как такое у этих судейских называется? "Соучастие", да? Точно – она и есть соучастница! Так что неправы были те, кто два года назад снял с нее все обвинения. Непричастной ее уж точно не назовешь!  
  
***  
_Три года спустя_  
Да, теперь, допивая уже вто...Ну да – всего лишь вторую бутылку виски в салоне первого класса самого дорогого из трансатлантических лайнеров, Хьюго точно понял: это она во всем виновата! Вера, циничная гадина! Сначала соблазнила его, а потом, когда поняла, что ничего не светит, что он, Хьюго Хэмилтон, все равно не свяжется с какой-то гувернанткой, не стала его оста... нет, конечно же – это она, все она! Она, зная все слабые стороны Хьюго, убедила его убить племянника. А значит, все равно что сама убила. Именно! Все именно так: это она убила Сирила! Чертова дрянь, чертова шлюха! Сидит сейчас наверняка где-то в теплом доме, под боком у другого дурака, которого она, видите ли, поддерживает и понимает, как "поддерживала" и "понимала" его!  
  
Хьюго допил бокал, собрался налить еще, но обнаружил, что бутылка пуста.  
– Официант! – крикнул он вошедшему в салон и тут же смущенно примолк: это оказался один из пассажиров. Высокий старик брезгливо скользнул по нему взглядом и уже собрался выйти, но тут Хьюго вспомнил, кто это такой. "Джон Лоуренс Уоргрейв, судья королевского суда" – так его представили на обеде, который давал капитан для особо важных "гостей".  
А ведь именно судья ему и нужен! Вместе они справятся с этой... этой... Не позволят ей больше портить никому жизнь!  
  
– Мистер Уоргрейв? – обратился к нему Хьюго. – Не уходите, я должен вам кое-что рассказать!  
Тот обернулся: все та же брезгливость, скука и ни капли заинтересованности. Но ничего, сейчас все изменится! не может же человек, чей долг – карать преступников, остаться равнодушным к его рассказу?  
  
– Так вот, господин судья... Вы наверняка думаете, что среди женщин не бывает убийц? Я имею в виду, ужасных, циничных и хладнокровных убийц?..


End file.
